bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MollyXGil/@comment-66.87.107.250-20130611015227
Hey everyone, For those who are reading this, I'm planning on getting my own fanfiction page and once I do, these Molly and Gil stories I've been making will be on the page. But for now, enjoy this story. ------------------------- (Drama Queen was in the studio working on the dance moves for their new video "Get Up" off their still successful self-titled debut album. It has been a month since Molly found out she was pregnant and she has yet to tell her bandmates. While working with choreography, Molly try not to get herself worked up, but its not working) Laurie Ann Gibson: Okay girls. Let's take a break. (Laurie Ann Gibson is a skilled dancer and chorogropher who worked with artists like Diddy, Lady Gaga and Rihanna. She is helping the girls with their dance moves but stops almost every minute to talk to Molly.) Laurie Ann: Molly, what is wrong? Molly: I'm sorry. I'm just having really bad stomach aches. (Those "stomach aches" were actually the baby kicking at Molly.) Laurie Ann: Well it have to be something cause I've seen you dance before. You never have problem dancing so why all of a sudden now? (Molly just shrud her shoulders. Soon she and Laurie Ann have an argument about Molly's dancing. It stopped when Ashley calmed the two females down and ask Laurie Ann for 30 minutes alone. After she lefted the room, he group turned their attention at Molly.) Deema: What is with you, Molly? Jasmine: Yeah. You're never like this before. (Molly then knew she can't keep her pregnancy a secret anymore.) Molly: Okay. The truth is...I'm pregnant. (Her bandmates were now ready to listen.) Deema: Molly, why didn't you tell us? Ashley: I mean seriously Molly. We've been doing this almost a whole week. You could have turn yourself. Molly: Yeah I know now. I just didn't want it to effect my music career. Ashley: You're willing to sacrifice your health to save your career? Come on Molly. You're smarter than that. (Molly then realized she can't keep her pregnancy a secret anymore. The 30 minutes were up and Laurie Ann came back in the room, where Molly told her she was pregnant.) Laurie Ann: Molly, you should have said something before. Molly: Yeah I know. It was stupid. Laurie Ann: It wasn't just stupid. It was selfish. You could have hurt yourself or the baby. You have to tell the label. Dance lessions are over. (Later on that day, Molly told the label she was pregnant, who postpone the video shoot. But there was one more group of people she hasn't told yet...her family.) ------------------------- (Night falls and Molly got together her parents, two sisters and brothers. Gil was also gonna be there at the Johnson's house. He was right next to his girlfriend.) Molly: Everyone, I have been keeping something for a while now. A month ago...I found out I was pregnant. Me and Gil are having a baby. (Rather than shock, the family was all listening.) Gil: We're sorry we kept this a secret. Mr. Johnson (Molly's father): Well we knew she was pregnant. Molly & Gil: What? How? Mrs. Johnson (Molly's mother) Chris. Molly & Gil: Chris. Chris: You two were taking to long. Mrs. Johnson: Molly we're not mad. We just didn't like that you would kept this a secret from us. We would have understand. Molly: You would? Mr. Johnson: Princess, you're family. Molly: I'm sorry. Jenny: Molly. We understand if you're scared but that's why you got us. Olivia: Yeah. You can always come to us. (Jenny and Olivia are parents themselves. Jenny has a 5-year-old daughter and a 18-month-old son. Olivia has a 3-year-old son.) Chris: We're proud you two are having a baby. (That showed Molly how much her family will always be there for her no matter what.) Molly: Thanks you guys. I promise it will never happen again. This even brought me to some more news...I'm moving out. Gil: Molly and I have decided to move into a house together. (Molly's family just agree with her decision. They all--including Gil--embrace into one warm hug as a big happy family.) --misterlooneytune--